Espinas Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Espinas is definitely a one of a kind wyvern. It has probably evolved its large thorns as a sort of protection from attacks by the Nargacuga that inhabits its land. Espinas' wings have evolved with large red tipped thorns. With these wings he uses them as weapons slamming them into the body armor of hunters. This caused the deaths of many inexperienced hunters. Espinas also has some features that make many speculate it is part of the Fire Wyvern family. It has many of the same attack behaviors. It also uses its fierce horn and charges much like those of the Blos family. This has made it difficult for scientists to classify it. Depending on its habitat it has been seen with three different colorations: green/red, orange/red, and pearl/violet. The scales of this beast are extremely hard. When the beast sleeps hunters take this opportunity to strike! However, the wyvern simply swishes it's tail and continues sleeping. This beast also possesses dual sacs within its chest. It has both a poison and a flame sac which it can use in tandem to spit dangerous poison fire balls, or rain down a poisonous flame thrower destroying the land below. The wyvern's closest relatives are the Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, and the cave-dwelling Meraginasu. Etymology The name "Espinas" is derived from the Spanish word "Espina" which means spike or thorn. This name was chosen due to the body structure of the Espinas. It is very hard and has many spikes, or thorns adorning every inch of its body. There are throned from the large red tipped horn on its head to the many spikes adorning it's difficult to remove tail. Habitat Range Due to the coloration of the Espinas it is speculated that it mainly inhabits the Great Forest. However, it has also been seen making nests in the beautiful Flower Field, ruins of the great Tower, or the rocky Gorge. In the Rain Forest areas it is able to blend in quite easily with its surroundings. The great green and reds of its scales and spikes when combined with the proper cover will make it seem like nothing but a large bush. Due to these reasons it tends to stay inside the large hollow trees of the Rain Forest where it has been seen many times sleeping in its nest. Ecological Niche Due to the spines that adorn it's body it is shown that it is at the top of the food chain in the Rain Forests. Common prey include Hypnocatrice, Bullfango, Mosswine, Aptonoth, and occasionally Drome raptors. Espinas compete with Rathian, Abiorugu, and Nargacuga for food and territory. Many would think that these passive Wyverns would be regularly harassed by these fierce predators, but due to their incredibly thick skin covered with large spikes, large and sharp nasal horns, along with their poisonous flame attacks few creatures would disturb these Wyverns unless they have a death wish. Not only that, nothing will try to use it as a food source due to its hard as rock scales, and the large thorns on its body. Not even the mighty Nargacuga would be able to bring down the Espinas. With just these few factors it makes this beast one of the best predators. It also has a powerful combination of fire and poison projectiles which is often fatal if not treated. Espinas have even been known to fight and beat Elder Dragons in battles over territory, further showing their impressive strength. Biological Adaptations The Espinas has evolved and adapted for life in the Rain Forests. It has the power to defend against all enemies, and the raw defense to keep them at bay. It is a great place for this shy beast to live in peace. After a few attacks even the great black Nargacuga would leave it alone to do what it willed. However, they have also been seen high up in the ruins of the great Tower This shows that the thinner air has no effect on the lungs of the Espinas. This could be due to the dual lung types that it possess, or that so many have taken refuge in the tower that it has become used to it. Even the Gorge can be inhabited by the Espinas where it's ecological niche doesn't change and less competition is present. However, none-the-less the Espinas are more abundant in the Rain Forest areas. It is also a much more suitable place for it than any other. The green coloration is believed to be used as camouflage. Many believe this Wyvern has a lack of nerve endings in its body as it will ignore many usually pain inflicting hits till it is angered, by then it appears to have more blood flow through its body allowing for pain to take effect but gains more strength. Every spike on an Espinas is filled with deadly poison making its entire body a threat. The flame organs in its body are unique as when it spits a ball of fire it gets covered in poison mucus and paralysis causing mucus all at once making it extremely deadly. Behavior The Espinas is an entirely docile creature, until it is enraged. Due to its spiny body and thick scales it is not bothered by anything from beast to hunter. Many hunters have taken even the strongest hammers and smashed it fiercely on the head of this beast only for it to yawn and shake it's head. The Espinas has high attack power and defensive capabilities when it's docile. However when enraged it will sacrifice it's defense for more offensive means. This can be indicated by the fluids running through its veins (similar to the Tigrex) and it's scales turns pink. This fluid greatly increase it's attack power at the cost of weakening and softening the scales and thorns. This is also how many hunters claim the tail, spine, and horns of this beast. Without it being enraged, none of these prizes would be attainable. However, even with that disadvantage the Espinas' raw power have even toppled the most seasoned hunters. Caution is advised when hunters should face this opponent. It is thought to be a ambush predator resting in one place until something walks past not being able to notice the predator because of its green coloration in the forest. Category:Monster Ecology